Bad Things Happen
by Miragefireelement
Summary: Updated May 24th, 2007. Bad things tend to happen to Edward. What happens when you add Envy, rape, torture, and Roy together? You get this story. WARNING! Yaoi! EnvyxEd. RoyxEd. NC17. Chapters 1 to 4 reedited.
1. The Start

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review.**

**Also, if you have suggestions please tell me, I'll try to use some of the ideas in my later chapters. I am still just a younge writer so try to please give me any helpful advice you can, or would like to give. I really hope you like this story, but I must warn you, this is RATED M! Maybe even NC17 in later chapter. It can be very graphic. It is also YAOI!. Which means GUY ON GUY! If you do not like this type of thing do not read this story.  
**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! This story is completely derived from my imagination.**_

**Warning. Yaoi, rape, and torture. If you are sensitive to detailed ahem LOVE scenes then do not read this story. There will be future scenes**

**(glomps) Enjoy!♥**

**Your author: Rosie ♫  
**

* * *

To get you started: Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, has gone in search of Envy, a homunculous, after being sent a "message", from a nearly dead Alphonse, to meet him in a desertated factory outside of Central. Alone. At night. And knowing ED, he _OBVIOUSLY_ has. Or else there would be no beginning to this story...(evil grin)

"Oh! My favorite little toy." A cold chuckle vibrated off the deserted factory's walls.

Ed spun on his heel in the darkness of the large room, quickly transmuting his auto-mail arm into a long pointed blade. His temper had been boiling over the past several hours since the accident. 'The fucking bastard. I'll make him pay for what he did...that god damned homonculous...'

"Now, now, Full Metal, Why'd you have to go and do that? Rather impatient aren't we?" The cold voice said, coming closer to the angry blonde, unseen in the extreme darkness.

"Where the _hell_ are you you **FUCKING BASTARD**!?" Ed snarled loudly, searching the darkness with intense golden eyes as he snapped his head back and forth, blond locks of hair falling in his eyes.

"Ouch. That was rude of you, **pipsqueak**. Why'd you have to call me that?" You know it hurts my feelings." The voice rasped coldly in Ed's ear from behind.

Ed growled angrily, spinning on his heel, slashing at the darkness with his auto-mail arm. His long golden braid flipped over his shoulder. "Where the _fuck_ are you?!" He called loudly to the dark abyss after not having felt anything in front of him. He pushed his hair back over his shoulder and felt a warm breath on his hand and neck.

"Right here." The voice whispered in his ear from behind again. The warm breath grew hotter and turned into lips that pressed against the side of his neck, sending shivers ran down his spine and chilling him to the bone.

Before Ed could turn around(or even think of a reply) something hard smashed him on the head with a loud cracking sound. The impact caught Ed off guard and made said short blonde alchemist collapse unconscious in the arms of the man behind him.

* * *

**I know. It's short for a first chapter. But I had to get it started. **

_**Rose: Hey! It's short like Eddy!  
**_

_**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!?!?!?!?!  
**_

_**Rose: I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! Actually I did. But that's not the point! SAVE ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**ATTENTION**

**We're sorry to inform you that your authoress has been seriously injured by a height challenged blonde alchemist known as EDWARD ELRIC.  
She is currently recoperating in the hospital. She tells us to inform you that her next update will be up soon though and not to worry.  
She has also asked us to thank you for reading and would ADORE you if you reviewed on her story.**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	2. Kidnapped

**Okay. Here's Chapter 2. I hope you liked the beginning of my story. This chapter is longer then the first one and I wll try to make the next chapters longer as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA...blah blah blah...you all get it right? **

**Warnings: Yet again. This si amture fanfiction. Not for younge people. Rated M...or in later chapters...NC17. ALSO! Yaoi! GuyxGuy. In case you didn't understand that the first time.  
**

_**Ed: Hey! Why'd I have to get kidnapped? And what did he do to AL?!**_

_**Rose: Don't worry Ed. Al will be alright...as for you... that's another story...(trails off)  
**_

_**Ed: WHAT!?!?! What it that GOD DAMNED homonculous gonna do to me!?**_

_**Rose: Mwuahahahaha! (evil laugh). Why don't you read and find out? (evil smirk)  
**_

* * *

Ed woke up groaning, his head _really_ hurt. He opened his eyes and suddenly remembered what had happened in the factory. He blinked his eyes tightly against a bright light shining in his eyes from a near by window.

"You look rather comfortable..." A tall, pale, green haired man said, grinnin at him from behind. Envy was leaning against a closed door, watching Ed take in his surroundings.

Ed's golden eyes snapped around to the man by the door. He growled low in his chest, the noise muffled behind a gag. Thick ropes were tied aorund his limbs and chest, keeping him immobile on the chair save for his head. His eyes narrowed and he glared angrily at his captor.

Envy smirked at him, walking over. He stood in front of him and tugging down the gag roughly.

"**LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!!!**" Ed immediately screamed at him, struggling at his bonds. He stopped cold, looking down to his auto-mail arm and leg. They where gone.

Envy grinned at him and squatted down in front of him so they where eye level. "Sorry about your arm and leg chibi, but I can't have you trying to escape, now can I?" He said cruelly, grabbing Ed's chin roughly. He started running his free hand up Ed's chest and into his black tee-shirt. His fingers slowly roamed the tender flesh of Ed's right shoulder, where the remainder of his right arm was.

Ed winced as the cold fingers touched old scars, and some newer ones. He bit his lip in an attempt to hide his discomfort, and the stinging pain he felt from Envy.

"Awh! Am I hurting you?" Envy chuckled humorously up at Ed, who simply glared back at the green ahired man as the foreign fingers continued to trace the tender flesh. "So where is that precious little brother of your's to help you?"

"Get the _HELL _off of me! Give me my **GOD DAMNED** auto-mail arm and leg back! **AND NEVER. _EVER_!** talk about my brother!" Ed screamed furiously.

Envy simply chuckled.

"What's so god damned funny?! I'm gonna fucking _KILL _you for what you did to Al! **YOU ASSHOLE!**" Ed screamed struggling at his bonds again, his wrist starting to hurt from the rope rubbing into his skin.

"Oh. How is he doing? Didn't hurt him to bad did I? I just needed to make sure you got my message."

Ed growled at him. "You almost killed him you _piece of shit_! And I just got his body back!" Ed yelled as tears started to threaten his eyes, making them turn red and sting.

Envy held Ed's chin tighter. "Are those tears, Edward? I'm surprised." He said leaning close. "Let me fix those for you." He said leaning forward farther and licking Ed's eye and cheek, his tongue playing over Ed's face in a disgusting, yet sexual, way. The slick flesh licked away the tears from Ed's eyes. "Um. Delicious..." He mumbled running his tongue over to Ed's jaw and licking down his chin.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. It kind of sets the stage for what's to happen next.Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you are enjoying the story. Some of these first few chapters are going to be short, and I know that. The later ones will be longer, I'll try to make them more interesting when I final edit them, but it's hard to add stuff to the original ideas sometimes.  
**

_**Ed: Ew! That jerk's licking my face! Make him stop!**_

_**Rose: Alright, Alright. But it's your fault for being so sexy.**_

_**Ed: I'm sexy?!?!**_

_**Rose: No duh. (rolls eyes) That's why every one loves you. Oh, and cause you're cute and little.**_

_**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT EVERY ONE HAS TO USE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO FIND ME!!!!**_

_**Rose: Not me. I just said you where little. Cause you are. (Duh...)  
**_

_**Ed: GAH! I AM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!**_

**_Rose: Sure! That's what you think. (MAJOR eye roll)_**


	3. What Next?

**Okay, Everyone. Here's Chapter Three. Sorry it wasn't up sooner.  
Thanks so much for reviewing. **

**_Ed: (pouting)_**

**_Rose: What?_**

**_Ed:(glares)_**

**_Rose: Oh. That..._**

**_Ed: Yes. THAT. _**

**_Rose: You need to stop reading my notes for the later chapters Ed. _**

**_Ed: (glares)_**

**_Rose: Hey. Stop complaining. Not EVERYTHING is bad._**

**_Ed: Fine. Whatever! Just get on with the story._**

* * *

Ed shuddered under the onslaught from Envy's tongue, to shocked to react any more then just trembling. 

"Hum." Envy smirked as he continued to lick Ed's face. "You like that chibi?"

"Don't call me that! And get the **FUCK **away from me!" Ed snapped out of his daze, twisting his face away from Envy's tongue and cruel voice.

"I'm not done yet. You shit." Envy snapped forcing Ed to face him again.

Ed glared at him venomously. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he even started by Envy slamming his mouth onto Ed's in a rough kiss.  
Envy forced his tongue into Ed's mouth, smothering his cries of protest.

Ed tried twisting away like he had before and after a few tries managed to. He kept his head turn as he gasped for much needed air.

Envy smirked at him, licking his lips. "Yum. You're little untainted mouth tastes even better then I imagined."

"B-Bastard…" Ed mumbled face flushed pink, unbeknownst to him.

Envy laughed darkly. "You liked that. Didn't you chibi?"

Ed turned his head back to face Envy, glaring and growling.

Envy stood suddenly. He smirked to himself and sat down on Ed's lap, straddling his waist and wrapping his arms around Ed's neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE Y-" Ed was cut off as Envy smashed his mouth onto his again, with much more force, and lust dancing from his tongue then before.

Ed struggled harder at his bonds, trying to get away from Envy and stop the other man from attacking his mouth the way he was. His eyes widen as Envy did the job for him, tearing the rope tied around his arm of roughly. Ed tried to shove Envy off with his now free hand but Envy bit Ed's tongue slightly, and grabbed his wrist, pinning it, as his other hand continued to tear at the rest of the bonds holding Ed confined to the wooden chair.

Envy wrapped his free arm around Ed's waist once he had removed all the bonds. Holding Ed's wrist tighter, he pulled Ed off of the chair so they where both standing and slowly started moving Edward away from the chair and backwards. His movements got faster as his lust for the small blonde grew to an over bearable boiling pit in his stomach, maing him overly impatient.

Ed whimpered into Envy's mouth as he was forced roughly backwards. His leg hurt from the pressure and effort it took to try and stay upright as he stumbled, having to clutch onto Envy slightly so he wouldn't fall._ (Dude. He only has one frickin' leg!)_

Envy chuckled and pulled him closer as the small blonde angel in his arms whimpered and struggled. "No need to get impatient Eddy. I'll fuck you soon enough." He laughed, kicking open the door in front of him (which he had been leaning on before) He forced Ed into the room (which was no larger then the room they'd just been in) and pushed him towards the large bed taking up most of the room.

Ed growled at him, wrenching his face away from the kiss Envy had ensnared it in long enough to reply curtly to the man holding him. "I'll **FUCKING **kill you if try! You perverted bastard!" He struggled harder to push away from Envy, but yelped in surprise when his leg caught onto the edge of the bed , making him fall over, out of Envy's arms.

He stared up at Envy in surprised and fright, splayed across the bed in the most adorable looking way ever, with his arm raised slightly over his head and resting there limply. His braid loosened slightly but didn't come undone (droooooolllls thinking of that picture).

"Damn Ed. I always thought you looked cute, but this is to much. Now I really want to fuck your virgin ass." He crawled onto the bed and over Ed, straddling his hips and placing his hands besides Ed's head. Ed shuffled backwards, knocking Envy away slightly as he tried to crawl as far away from him as he could. His eyes went wide in fright when he realized he had just backed into the head board and had no where to go as Envy followed him. He grabbed Ed's wrist, and pinned it besides his(Ed's) head on the headboard.

"Why so silent chibi? You scared _Full Metal_? That would be surprise number two you've given me today." He smirked at the poor blonde beneath him.  
Ed tried rolling away from him but Envy grabbed hold of his ankle and tightened the grip he had on his prey's wrist.

"No need to run for your fears, Edward." He snarled leaning down and kissing Ed roughly again, crushing his body onto Ed's tinier, more abused one.

Ed tried twisting out from under Envy, but without the use off all his limbs (and more likely without his auto-mail,) he could barely get the man on top of him to budge. He wrenched his mouth away by twisting his head sharply, hurting is neck but not caring as he screamed. "_**GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING LIFELESS BASTARD!**_"

"Never. **_EVER_**. Call me that." Envy growled, his eyes darkening in hatred and anger, his lust forgotten for a moment as he looked down at the pathetic blonde chibi who'd just called him lifeless.

Ed stopped struggling for a moment, terrified by Envy's tone. Shivers ran down his spine and he stared up at angry violet eyes, with beautiful, wide golden ones.

Envy took this moment of distraction to grab Ed's shirt and pull it roughly off and he smirked evilly down at the stunned boy beneath him. It took Ed a moment to realize what had happened and his eyes widened again. He struggled to grab his shirt back, frantic to cover up his chest, which was surprisingly well muscled for such a small person, with faint scares littered all over his soft, pale skin.

* * *


	4. Rape

**WARNING!  
_YAOI!  
RAPE!_**

**THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SOME NC17 rated material that may not be sutable for some people. If you do not want to read then please do not. I DO NOT CARE. This is my story. Not yours. If you wante something else to happen go write your own fanfic. Thank you. Now please enjoy Chapter 4.**

**Love ya ♥**

* * *

_"Never. **EVER**. Call me that." Envy growled, his eyes darkening in hatred and anger, his lust forgotten for a moment as he looked down at the pathetic blonde chibi who'd just called him lifeless.  
Ed stopped struggling for a moment, terrified by Envy's tone. Shivers ran down his spine and he stared up at angry violet eyes, with beautiful, wide golden ones.  
Envy took this moment of distraction to grab Ed's shirt and pull it roughly off and he smirked evilly down at the stunned boy beneath him. It took Ed a moment to realize what had happened and his eyes widened again. He struggled to grab his shirt back, frantic to cover up his chest, which was surprisingly well muscled for such a small person, with faint scares littered all over his soft, pale skin._

* * *

"W-what are you doing!?" Ed stumbled franticly grabbing for his shirt with wide, terrified eyes. 

Envy chuckled happily to himself and tossed Ed's shirt on the floor, grabbing Ed's outstretched hand and pinning it above his head. "Wow Edward..." He purred inches from his face. "You look damn sexy. And _oh_ so tasty. Why'd you want to hide **this**?" He said licking down the middle of Ed's chest.

Ed's struggles became less frantic as fear worked it's way into his body, making him start trembling in fright instead of fight. He was weak from his earlier attempts to stop Envy, and he tried to stop his racing heart. "Stop...it..." He whimpered, his voice shacking with terror.

Envy licked over more of Ed's chest, moving to one of the neglected nipples. When he reached it he bit it hard, making Ed wince. Ed tried to hide the small moan that was tempting to escape his lips so he started shoving at Envy's shoulder's again, trying to create a distraction, and startling Envy.

"Why fight now? You didn't seem to mind a minute ago..." Envy said nipping at Ed;s nipple again, licking the small pink nub into erection.

Ed cracked, he couldn't stand the feel any more. "GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" He shoved at Envy more frantically.

Envy moved his face to Ed's and kissed him roughly again, shoving his tongue into Ed's mouth and exploring the moist cavern."Let's see if I can make the chibi alchemist moan in pleasure and scream my name in ecstasy." Envy said growing impatient and starting to undo the buckle of Ed's pants, tugging at them pants roughly.

Ed's eyes went wide as he continued to struggle. Envy tugged Ed's pants and boxers down at the same time, leaving him naked beneath Envy.

Envy let go of the rough kiss he had trapped Ed's mouth in, and grinned down at the trembling, wide eyed alchemist. "Awh. Don't be scared little Angel. I know how much you want this... Would you rather I be Mustang instead?" He asked as he traced his fingers down Ed's chest in a small dance, teasing at his nipples and moving lower to the soft skin by his waist.

"N-NO!!!!" Ed screeched. 'No! Not...not Roy. Don't ruin him for me!'

"But you've dreamt about it so many times. Why not let me fulfill you're wildest dreams?" He said smirking down at Ed, knowing he was making the poor blond have a panic attack. He started working on unbuttoning his own pants as he watched the blonde's eyes go wide(er) when he realized what Envy was doing.

"NO!" Ed said trying to twist away from Envy as he pulled off his skort. Envy straddled Ed's hips and grinded his own roughly into Ed's.

Ed tried not to moan as the strang pleasure washed through him. He looked down at the man's length and shivered in fright at the size of it. "No...no, no, no!"

Envy laughed and started kissing him roughly again, grabbing Ed's hips and wrapping his arm around them, pulling them off of the bed.

Ed's struggles became incredibly frantic as Envy ground his hips against his own again, as he(Ed) tried to surpass the urge to moan.

Envy smirked at Ed and positioned his shaft at Ed's virgin entrance. Chuckling as he roughened the kiss. Ed started whimpering , his whole body trembling.

Envy bit down on Ed's lip and shoved his whole length into Ed, ripping a horrendous cry of pain from Ed's throat which Envy swallowed with his rough kiss. Hot streams of tears poured down the blonde's cheeks as the pain seared through him.

Envy smirked at Ed and pulled out of him slowly and headr him whimper. Envy paused just long enough for Ed to think the pain was going to stop before slamming into him again more roughly.

Ed screamed again into Envy's kiss and whimpered in excrutiating pain. Envy took up a rough pace of pulling in and slamming back into Ed, who tried shoving at Envy.  
Envy pumped faster into him making Ed scream and cry in pain, as though feeling himself being torn apart, or having knives shoved into him.

"St-Stop it!" Ed begged weakly, his voice broken from crying and screaming.

"No." Envy grunted, thrusting harder and faster. Ed screamed again as his hips were crushed roughly and the stabbing pain increased.

**"PLEASE**! Stop!" Ed screamed shoving uselessly at Envy's chest, as he felt the other man's hand go between them and grab his shaft.

Envy started tugging and squeezing it painfully in beat to his thrusting. After several moments, Ed felt himself spill over and scream as he felt his cum spill over Envy's hand and onto their chests, being smeared in by Envy's incredibaly fast pace. He could feel Envy bulging inside of him as he neared his peak, and felt blood trickling down his inner thighs.

Envy grunted loudly and slammed into Ed one last time as he came roughly, hard and deep into Ed's smaller body.

Ed screamed one last time before falling limp in Envy's arms, unconscious. Tears streaked down his cheeks, and blood and cum ran down his thighs.

* * *

**Volla! There's chapter 4! I hope you weren't to freaked out by the rape-ness. I feel sorry for Ed. That sounds _very _painful.  
**

_**Ed: You're and evil -itch!!!! (galres)  
**_

_**Rose: (in shock)**_

_**Ed: Rose? ROSE? ROSIE!?!?!? (waves arms infront of face)  
**_

_**Rose: (blinks) I'm...I'm a...?(sobbing) TT.TT**_

_**Ed: I didn't mean it!**_

_**Rose: (glares) Sure (rolls eyes)**_

_**Envy: I agree with Ed.**_

_**Rose and Ed: (death glare)**_

_**Ed: I didn't mean it! I should be blaming you!**_

_**Envy: Why? I rather enjoyed this chapter. Well...I've enjoyed them all so far... **_

_**Rose: You two shouldn't be insulting me. I have the powerto make you do things that WILL HURT. ALOT. **_

_**Ed and Envy: (scared)**_

_**Envy: Hey, Eddo. What do you say we leave Rosie alone to finish the next chapter? Ed? ED? (looks around)**_

_** Ed: (already gone)**_

_**Rose: (Evil grin) XD**_

_**Envy: Uhm...o-O' (Flees!)**_

_**Rose: That's what I thought...(evil laugh) **_

_**Ed: (from far away) Damn. He got away.**_

_**Rose: (suddenly besides Ed) Don't worry...He'll be back...(evil grin)**_

_**Ed: O-O  
**_


	5. Torture

**I hope every one liked my last chapter. I doubt it was any good. Not to good with the sex scenes unless i write them with a friend in a RP. (Role play) Which is an AWESOME for of entertainment and vent for emotions and creativity. If anyone wants to know more about it... then just message me or poke me with a comment on the story. **

**Ed: AHEM!!**

**Rose: Oh. Sorry Eddy. Got distracted.**

**Ed: I noticed...(glares)**

**Rose: Awh. Are you still mad at me for what happened?**

**Ed: YES!!!! GAH!!! You had him rape me!!!!!**

**Rose: (blush) Yeah. Sorry. It had to be done.**

**Ed: TT.TT**

**Rose: Stop crying.**

**Ed: I don't wanna...**

**Rose: Baby.**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A INFANT SO SMALL THAT A PARNETS LOSED THEM AND CAN"T FIND THEM CAUSE THEIR SO TINY AND INSIGNIFICANT!!!? **

**Rose: Ouch (puts pinky in ear) No need to yell!**

**Ed: (grumbles)**

**Rose: ALRIGHTY THEN!!!! Time for the next chapter. Please forgive me Eddy...(trails off)**

* * *

"Oh Edward..." A slightly feminine sounding voice purred into Ed's ear, sending chills down his spine.

He opened his eyes weakly, waves of pain rolling through his body and the feel of a hot body pressing up against his flesh leg made him shudder.

"Ah. You're awake." The voice purred again in his ear, licking it sensually.

Ed jerked away from Envy eyes wide in fright.

Envy followed him with his eyes in amusement but didn't seem to make a move to pull him closer. Ed crawled backward away from Envy without taking his gaze off of Envy who was still naked from the night before and smiling in pleasure as his own gaze traced Ed's naked, moving form.

Ed stumbled slightly over a pillow that had made it's way to the edge of the bed and he fell of the bed with a loud thump and a groan of pain.

Envy chuckled and crawled over the the edge of the bed and rested his chin in his hand. "Awh. My Angel fell down." (Angel is meant to be capitalized)

Ed growled at him as the pain washed through him again in another sickening wave and he clutched his chest as he lay limply on the floor for a few moments before his eyes went wide in fright as Envy literally pounced on him.

Ed groaned in pain and tried to push him away but regretted his rushed movements as he felt his stomach churn and he rolled to the side coughing and choking up blood.

Envy watched him with uncaring eyes. "Hum. Seemed I did a good bit of harm to you."

Ed groaned again as Envy rolled him onto his back again and straddled his hips. "Please get off..." He whimpered.

"But I have plans for the new day chibi. Don't worry though. It's not all sex." Envy said with a scary grin that sent shivers down Ed's spine.

Ed's eyes went wide as he saw Envy reach under the bed and pull out a box which he opened quickly and tossed the top aside.

Envy pulled out a very sharp looking knife and ran a finger down the side smiling in satisfaction.

Ed felt his heart skip a beat and just wished it would stop all together.

Envy smirked down at him and wrapped his free hand under Ed's waist. "This will probably hurt Edward dearest. But I just can't help to hear you scream in pain."

He swiftly twirled the blade in his hand and slammed it down into Ed's right shoulder, knowing how sensitive the scarred flesh was from the auto-mail that had been attached to it before.

Ed had no time to think as the blood spilled from the wound. Envy had thrust the blade down to the hilt and he knew the knife had gone straight through from one side of his shoulder to the next. He screamed so loud and so long his voice went hoarse and he choked slightly, whimpering in pain once his voice couldn't make another noise.

Envy grinned down at the blonde and twisted the blade sharply surprised that the younge alchemist could manage another scream like the one before. "I just adore hearing you scream..." Envy purred in his ear.

When Envy pulled the blade out of his shoulder roughly he laughed down at Ed as he bit down on his lip hard to fight back the urge to scream again. His lip started bleeding and he shut his eyes so he couldn't see his tormentor.

Envy laughed and licked at his lips, lapping up the blood before pressing his fingers onto the wound that had speared Ed's shoulder. "That looks pretty painful Ed. Why don't you scream for me again? It's like music to my ears." He pressed a finger into the still bleeding wound.

Ed's eyes snapped open in pain and he choked back a cry at the horrible feeling.

Envy kissed him roughly before removing his finger. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to resort back to our little game from last night."

* * *

The screams. The tears. The blood. Ed could barely see past the pain as Envy repeated the act from the night before. It hurt so much more then last time. The tears in his entrance reopened and torn apart even more.

"**STOP IT ENVY!!!!!!!!!**" Ed screamed as he felt Envy grab his shaft roughly. A minute later feeling his own painful release.

"Oh. Scream my name again." He said grunting as he held back his own orgasm.

"No...!" Ed whimpered.

Envy growled at Ed's defiance and slammed so hard into him he released, his thrust slamming hard into Ed's pelvis.

Ed felt the wave of pain wash through him ten fold from before followed by the nauseous feeling he had felt before and he turned his face away lurching up blood again.

* * *

Envy pulled out of Ed with a squishing sound that made Ed feel sick again, and try and hold back the urge to throw up his blood again.

"That was better then before Edward. Next time I'm going to make you scream my name with every thrust. And if you don't..." He chuckled. "Well let's just say I know how to get what I want."

Ed whimpered again and shuffled painfully away from Envy who drew his bleeding body back to him and up against his chest. "Now sleep Edward. You need you're rest." He smirked kissing the blonde's neck.

* * *

I hope you don't mind the...fact that i just had Envy torture Ed. But come on people. The name of the story is **BAD THINGS HAPPEN**! _AND_ that is a **REALLY** bad thing.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I tried checking over the story but I may have missed some.


	6. A Dream

**_Here's Chapter 6!!!! I hope you like it. It is kind of short so I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer and there will be a surprise, or two.(Evil grin)_**

**_Ed: ALRIGHT! Just get on with the story!_**

**_Envy: Yeah. I want my little blonde._**

**_Ed: I am not yours! AND I AM NOT LITTLE!!!_**

**_Envy: But you are blond. AND you ARE mine._**

**_Ed: GAH! I AM NOT! Tell him I'm not his, Rosie!_**

**_Rose: Urm. I'm sorry you two. I will not get caught in the middle of this...(Cowers)_**

**_Envy: HAHAHAHA! She agrees with me!_**

**_Ed: SHE DOES NOT!_**

**_Rose: (shifty eyes) ..._**

**_Envy: (Laughing manically)_**

**_Ed: (Seriously scared)_**

* * *

****

Ed didn't wake up the next day. He had lost to much blood from the wounds.

When Envy woke he noticed how bad Ed was doing and still wanted to play with him later so he ended up washing Ed's body and bandaging it.

As Ed slept he dreamed.

And the dream was not pleasant.

* * *

"There you are bitch."

Ed whipped around, stumbling.

"Don't fall over. You might get hurt"

Ed growled at the voice. He couldn't see anything around im. It was all black. "Who are you!?"

Dark laughter rolled around him.

He tried moving but it felt like something was crawling up his legs, binding itself around him.

"Edward Elric. My little blonde bitch"

Ed growled trying to tear himself away from the tight bind on his legs, which seemed to be moving up and around his chest. "I am NOT a bitch and I am NOT LITTLE"

More dark laughter.

Suddenly he felt a hot breath on his neck but he could move away from it. "My little blonde bitch." The voice purred in his ear.

Two warm hands gripped his shoulders.

"You can't escape me Edward." Hot wet lips pressed against his neck. "You are forever mine. My little half brother. Mine to hate. Mine to love. Mine to fuck. Mine to destory. Mine. Mine. Mine. My little bitch"  
Ed struggled harder to get away. "Get away from me Envy!"

Envy laughed in Ed's ear. "You can't escape. You are mine. Mine to destory"

Ed shuddered. "I hate you." He spat.

Envy dug long nails into his shoulders. "It seems my bitch needs to be taught a lesson"

Ed screamed as long sharp teeth spear his shoulder, digging deep and tearing his skin.

Envy pulled away laughing. "My bitch tastes good." He purred in Ed's ear.

"Stop." Ed growled.

"Never." Envy growled back.

* * *

Ed's dream shifted suddenly.

"My bitch is awake." Envy purred in his ear, kneeling over him. "You collapsed before I could fuck you again. Not a good little bitch now are we"

"Don't you dare touch me." Ed snapped as he felt hot breath move down his bare chest.

"But you are mine. My brother. My bitch. Mine to fuck and destroy." Envy purred kissing his navel softly.Ed shivered.

"Stop saying that!" He screamed as he tried to move his arms to shove Envy away.

They where bound and held down near his head. His legs where held down as well, tight rope like vines securing him where he lay.

They were black and seemingly alive, gripping at his skin, wanting to feed on his flesh.

"Wh-what is this...?" Ed asked frightened, as the vines seemed to feed on his fear, moving further up his legs and moving over the rest of his arms, tightening.

Envy laughed at him cruelly. "You should know. You're the one imagining them. They're your fears your desires your needs. Theyr gripping at you, feeding on your emotions, making you lose yourself. Making you give in. Just a little longer and they will engulf you, making you mine to control. Mine to use as I want. They will do what ever I say." Envy grinned down at the now frightened blonde.

"No! I won't give in! I won't let you control me!" Ed struggled harder at the black vines crawling over him.

Envy laughed and sucked the soft skin of Ed's stomach, right around his navel. "All I have to do is wait."

It felt like ages as Ed struggled against the black tendrels.

Soon they crawled over hsi whole body and swallowed him, sending him into a dark oblivion.

Ed screamed and tried ripping the vines from him.

The last thing he saw was Envy smiling at him.

Not smirking or grinning. Smiling. And it scared him.

The last thing he remembered was darkness.

Utter and endless darkness.

* * *

_And that's the end. For now. For those of you who don't know this. Envy is actually Ed's half brother. Which kinda means this story is incest. Which is gross but...Envy is out to destroy Ed and Al cause he hates them and their father. (Also his father) You kinda need to look it up to find out the whole reason and stuff cause I don't really want to expalin..._

**Ed: (crying)**

**Envy: Oh! I liked that. It may have just been Eddy's dreams but still...nice. (grinning)**

**Ed: (glares at Envy) Bastard.**

**Envy: (Laughes) You're so cute. And you are my little blond bitch.**

**Ed: I AM NOT A FUCKING SHORT BITCH!!!!!**

**Envy: (rolls eyes) You are now.**

**Ed: (tackles Envy...)**

**Rose: Urm...yeah this may take while to settle down so... PLEASE REVEIW. I'll make sure they don't get to hurt for the next chapter. (Turn to the puff of dust rolling around behind her) SETTLE DOWN YOU TWO IDIOTS!!!!!**

**Ed and Envy: (Stop fighting and turn on Rose)**

**Rose: AGH!!!!! (tackled) SAVE ME!!!!!!**

**Envy: (Licks Rosie) Hey you taste as good as my little blondy.**

**Ed: What!?!?!?!?! That's disturbing to think about.**

**Envy: But it's true. Lick her.**

**Rose: O.o**

**Ed: (licks) Hummm...She does taste good...**

**Rose: Oo""**

**Ed and Envy: (Lick Rosie)**

**Rose: HEHEHEHEHE! That tickles. And slightly disturbing. But hey I can't complain. Feels nice. (Shifty eyes) Plus you two are mine any ways.**

**Ed and Envy: Yup! (tackle Rosie again)**

**Rose: (glomped) YAY! **

**Ed, Envy, and Rosie: PLEASE REVEIW!!!! Thank you. If you do we'll lick you too.**

**Rose: Well...thaty will. Not me. Unless you want me to o.O**

**Ed and Envy: Now reveiw! We're busy. (licking Rosie's face)**

**Rose: (giggling and blushing)**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon. I hope. Exam week is coming soon and I got to study alot. Especially for Biology. Cause it sucks ass. (blinks) I did not just say that...(dies)**

**I wish my home work was assexual so it would do itself. It would be so much easier that way. (shifty eyes)(evil laugh) **


	7. Escape

CHAPTER 7. YAY! kisses and hugs to those who reveiwed Love ya.

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!" Ed lurched up in the bed, panting.

"Finally!" Envy sighed next to him. Ed glared at him. "Why the hell did you shout at me for"

Envy locked eyes with Ed. "You were flailing in your sleep! How do you expect me to get to sleep with you having nightmares"

Ed growled. "I could care less if I kept you awake. You're the one who gave me the fucking nightmares in the first place"

Envy smirked. "Really? Is that what you where dreaming about? 'My little bitch.'" Ed glared at him angrily, growling. "Don't. Call. Me. That"

Envy laughed. "That is so sweet little Eddy. You had a dream about me!" Ed ignored him and glanced around the room. "How long have I been stuck here"

"I'd say about five days now. You kinda passed out for a while there. But now you're awake again! I've been waiting." He said pouncing on him suddenly.

Ed groaned and pushed him away roughly. "Get off." He moaned clutching his stomache.

Envy watched him with curiosity, not completly getting away from him. "What's the matter little bitch?" Ed growled at him. "Shut up!"

"Hum. I like calling you that. You are my little blonde bitch now." He grinned happily. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

Ed winced again clutching his arm around his stomach. "What the hell did you do to me?" He groaned.

"Other then fuck you? Not much. Other then maybe bandage your wounds so you would die on me before I could get all I could out of you"

Ed hunched over. "I feel like shit"

Envy laughed at him again. "Don't worry you look like it too."

Ed glared at him and before Envy knew what had happened Ed's fist was embedded in his face. "Go to hell you bastard." Ed said punching him again, while kicking his stomache to distract him from fighting back.

Envy grabbed his wrist and tried to grab his ankle as he kicked out. "My toy seems to be broken." He growled.

Ed wrenched his wrist away from Envy and punched him again quickly. "I'm not your toy." Ed growled kicking Envy off the bed.

Envy toppled onto his back groaning. "That hurt you shit!" He growled scrambling up.

"Not as bad as what you did to me..." Ed growled crawling to the other side of the bed and getting off on shacky legs, keeping away from Envy who was now standing and glaring at him with a bloody nose.

Ed stumbled backwards slightly, not having his automail limbs."Where's my automail"

Envy grinned. "I lost it." He said moving around the side of the bed towards Ed.

Ed practically lunged at him, his temper rising. "You bastard!" He shouted punching his again.

Envy toppled over onto the floor as the angry blonde punched him into unconciousness.

Ed crawled away from him once he realized Envy wasn't fighting him any more and he sat on the floor panting for breath for a few minutes before he realized he had to escape now, or never.

He stood up shackily, unsteadily, trying to calm his breathing as he slowly made his way from the room, and looked around for his automail and a way to leave his prision. He found neather.

The only escape from the rooms was a small window in the room he had first woken in tied to the chair.

He grumbled incoherent curses as he made his way to the window. He looked around the edge and was glad to find that it had a simple latch to open it.

The problem though, wasn't the matter of _opening _hte window. It was getting down. They where onthe third floor.

Ed mumbled louder and more obscene curses as he slowly, painfully managed to shift so he could drop out the window. His leg dangled over the edge as he gripped the side of the window. "Damn. I wish I hate my automail right now." He said taking a deep breath and praying to the god he didn't believe in that he would survive the jump.

And he did. But damn was it painful. He rolled onto his back groaning as he clutched his stomache again, the other aches subsiding to let in the stomach renching pain he felt. "What the hell did that bastard do to me...?" He whimpered to himself.

He lay there for a few minutes before he dragged himself off the ground and started his slow escape. Minutes turned to hours as he walked slowly, stumbling often, crawling when the pain was too much to try and hop along.

As he neared what he assumed to be Central he tried to quicken his pace, wanting to get farther away from the prision that la behind him.

Suddenly a bright light shone in his eyes and he was blinded. He groaned and hoped it wasn't some lunatic after him. He fell forward onto the ground again, trembling violently, pain rolling through his body.

"Full Metal!?"

* * *

**CLIFFY!!! Sorry no little Ed/Envy chats today. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can get it typed up.**


	8. A Crush?

**YAY! Chapter 8. Wow. I never knew I'd get this far. BE HAPPY FOR ME!!!!!!!!!  
**

_**Ed: AHEM!**_

_** Rose: OH! Hello Ed!**_

_** Ed:(grumble)**_

_**Rose: He's still mad at me...**_

_**Ed: Really? I hadn't noticed...(glares)**_

_**Rose: (pouts) Hey! Just read the chapter...you'll like it...**_

_**Ed:(grumbles) Fine!**_

* * *

Roy threw open his car door and ran over to the blond alchemist he had just seen collapse face first. He turned Ed's limp body onto it's back and his eyes widened in shock. 

"Full Metal?" He asked seeing dull golden eyes staring at him yet seemingly not seeing. It was like he wasn't there. "Full Metal? Are you alright?"

"Take me home...please..." Ed whispered just barely loud enough as thunder rumble in the distance.

Roy looked up at the sky. It was going to rain. "I should take you to the hospital..." He said looking the blonde over again.

"No...Take me home..." Ed said closing his eyes and falling unconcious infront of Roy.

Roy's eyes became wider. "What the hell happened to you, kid?" He whispered to himself as he carefully picked Ed up. He almost dropped him when he realized his automail limbs were gone.

Roy then realized how serious the situation was and hurried to get Ed into the car. "I'll take you home Ed. But not until I make sure you're okay..."

With that Roy drove Ed to the hospital, despite the fact he had asked him not to. He carried the broken blonde into the Central Military Hospital. Maes Hughes was just coming out of one of the rooms after visiting Al. "Colonel Mustang!" He said hurrying over to him. "You found Edward!"

"Yeah. But he's in bad shape. Something's happened to his automail and he's running a fever." Roy said carrying him towards a doctor.

"Alphonse will be so happy to see him!" Hughes said trying to lighten the dark mood that had set around them so quickly.

"Yeah. If Edward's alright." He said placing Ed on an empty bed the doctor had told him to.

"Sir? You just called him Edward..." Hughes said surpised. "I've never heard you call him that before..., only Full Metal..or shorty...or kid, or anything insulting his height...but not Edward..."

Roy looked over at him sternly. "Is there a problem with calling him by his name?"

Hughes smiled devilishly. "I should have known! It's been so obvious!! Sir, you like Edward don't you?"

Roy paled and looked away. "That's none of you're business, Hughes." He said as his heart started to race.

Hughes grinned now. "Oh! This is wonderful! Every one will be so happy to hear the news!"

Roy stiffened. "Hughes..."

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! Hawkeye will be so pleased! She always thought you had something for him." Little happy sparkles appeared around him. "Oh...What until Alphonse hears!"

"HUGHES!"

"Yes sir?" Hughes asked, the grin still plastered to his face.

"Don't you dare say anything." Roy said giving him a death glare.

"Awh! That's so cute sir! You want to keep your crush a secret!" Roy seemed to have made Hughes' day.

"HUGHES! Stop it!" Roy snapped. "If you dare say anything to any one, I will personally go over to Gracia and tell her about that time. You remember THAT time?"

Hughes stiffened. "You wouldn't!" He said jaw dropping.

Roy smirked. "I would."

Hughes pouted. "That's blackmail!"

Roy's smile grew. "I know." He turned back to Edward and the doctor giving the curious man an 'if you say one thing about what you just heard to anyone I will burn you to a crisp and leave you to die' look.

The poor doctor nodded and turned his gaze to Edward. He looked him over twice before reaching to remove his shirt. All three of them stopped cold and stared once the doctor had tossed the shirt aside.

The doctor removed the blood soaked rag that Envy had tired around Ed's right shoulder to reveal the stab wound. It was still bleeding.

Hughes winced at the sight and Roy stared in shock. The doctor got a wet wash cloth and cleaned off the wound and examined it further.

"Well that's definatly not good..." The doctor said to himself after checking Ed's back.

"What's not?" Roy snapped. His heart was racing faster then it ever had. He feared lossing Edward more then he had anything else.

"Well..." He lifted Ed's stiff upper body into a sitting position and pointed to his right shoulder. "It went all the way through..."

Roy froze in shock, his heart skipping a few beats. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked his thoughts aloud.

Hughes stared and his face went slightly green. "Ugh..." He groaned. "That's _definatly_ not good..."

The doctor nodded. "If you two don't mind, I will need to remove the rest of his clothes to see what other damage has been done."

Roy and Hughes nodded and Hughes turned away.

The doctor looked up at Roy questioningly but shook his head and continued to remove Ed's clothes.

Roy's face heated when he saw Edward on the bed naked. But the blush was replaced by his face paleing from what he saw. His eyes went wide and he felt like dying. "No..."

The doctor paled as well. "Holy shit...I wasn't expecting that..."

Roy nodded. "I don't think any one was..."

Hughes looked at Roy quizically, then over his shoulder at Ed. He paled instantly. "WHAT!? Ed can't have been...r-raped! He's...HE'S ED!!!"

Roy looked at his friend. "Edward is still just human Maes." He said sadly his heart breaking with every moment that passed.

Hughes nodded and looked back down at Ed again. "I...I wonder what bastard did it..."

Roy sighed in agreement. "Right now I'm just worried if he'll be alright..."

The doctor had been looking Ed over while they talked. "Well. Good news and bad news." He said getting the two military officers attentions once again.

Roy looked up at him with an 'if you don't tell us now I will hurt you' look.

The doctor nodded and continued. "Good or bad first?"

Hughes spoke before Roy could. "Good."

Roy half glared at his friend but waited for an answer.

"Well the good news is he'll be perfectly fine once I get that stab wound stitched up."

Roy nodded. Atleast the kid would live. "What about the bad?"

The doctor looked away from them. "By the extent of the damage...it appears he was raped more then once."

Roy face and heart sunk in despair. "So...that's what's been happening to him since he went missing..."

"How long has he been missing, colonel?" the doctor asked covering part of Ed's lower body.

"About five days I believe..." He said as he traced Ed's body with his eyes. "We've been looking every where for him..."

Hughes nodded. "Should I tell Al we've found him? Or should I wait until Ed's awake?" He was really worried about Edward. He'd never have thought something like this could happen to him.

Roy thought for a moment. "I think it would be best if you told him. But don't tell him about the...damage..." He couldn't think of a diffrent word to describe it.

Hughes nodded and saluted before leaving to inform Alphonse they had found Ed.

Roy stayed behind. "Is he really going to be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "He will be physically..." He sighed sadly. "But he may not be mentally...these type of things tend to tramatize people."

Roy looked down at Ed with solemn, sad eyes. He moved to sit down in a seat by Ed's bed as the doctor continued to wash and bind the wounds.

This sure as hell wasn't how he wanted to see Ed naked for the first time. He'd imagined it a lot more intimate then this. _I hope you're alright Edward.. .If you're not I'll never be able to show you how I really feel about you. _He sank deep into his chair with those thoughts running through his mind. Who cared if he was known as one of the biggest womanizers in military history. He loved Edward. And to him...that's all that mattered right then.

* * *

_ **Ed: (blinks)**_

_**Rose: So?**_

_**Ed: (faints)**_

_**Roy: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! (runs over and holds Ed)  
**_

_**Rose: Urm..nothing...  
**_

_**Roy: My sweet little Eddy-poo...(cradling Ed)  
**_

_**Rose:Um...(weirded out)**_

_**Roy: He better be okay Rosie-san, or you will be very, VERY sorry...(death glare)  
**_

_**Rose: (cowers)**_

_**Roy: (Feels superior)**_

_**Rose: (hits Roy on head with Ed's automail arm) I'm the one in charge here!!!  
**_

_**Roy: Oh! Look! Little Eddies...(out of it)**_

_**Rose: (evil laugh) YAY!!! And I like this chapter...(sighs)  
**_

**So that's Chapter 8. I'll try to have Chapter 9 up soon, I've already started typing it.  
**


	9. What Did He Say?

**Hello again everyone. Chapter 9, coming your way. Many of you keep giving me this one special suggestion that I have been planning on from day one. Well. This is the day we finally find out about it. (evil grin)**

**I just wanted to make a quick shout out to Seshura. Since Envy is incognito for the moment you can have him for a while. But you better let him go when I need him again.**

**Also to Knighted Lioness: Not a threesome. It can me a foursome cause they are both mine. And maybe we can have Envy in there as well. A fivesome! Wow…..never heard of one of those….**

_**Ed: AHEM! I don't want any one touching me except Roy.**_

_**Everyone: (touches Ed)**_

_**Ed: EW!!! Get them off!**_

_**Rose: Huh? (Busy touching)**_

_**Ed: ROSIE-SAN!!! Stop it and get on with the story!**_

_**Roy: Yeah! I'm the only one that should be touching Ed any way.**_

_**Ed: (blush) Really? (smile)**_

_**Roy: (Hugs Ed)**_

_**Rose: (Pushes Roy aside and glomps Ed)**_

_**Fanpeople: (GLOMP OF DOOM)**_

_**Rose: Egh….Being squished….(trapped beneath everyone)**_

_**Ed: GET OFF!!!**_

_**Fanpeople: (Sighs) Fine….but only cause we want more of the story.**_

* * *

"Please be alright..." The soft whisper echoed through Edward's unconcious mind making him shiver. 'Who's voice is that? Who wants me to be alright? Do they know what happened to me? NO! They can't! I don't want them too...!' 

"Edward..."

'What...? Wait a second...That sounds like Mustang...but...'

"I can't lose you..." The voice whispered in his ear. "You need to wake up..."

Ed slowly opened his eyes to a bright light shining straight in his eyes. He groaned and rolled away from the light, clutching at the covers that surround him, shutting his eyes tightly.

'Wait a second. Covers? Last thing I remember is...'

"Are you awake?"

Ed opened his eyes again. His golden orbs widened when they fell on Mustang sitting right next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I take that as a 'yes'" Roy said with a smile.

"Co-colonel?" Ed said weakly, his voice rough, hoarse, and broken.

Roy frowned. "How are you feeling?" He said leaning forward and placing a hand on Ed's forehead.

Ed flinched away, moving far away from Roy with the look of a broken animal.

Roy frowned again but moved his hand away. "How's your shoulder?"

Ed eyes darkened as memories sprang to his mind's eye. He shivered and clutched the sheets tighter. "I...I guess...it's better..." He said hesitantly as though afraid Roy might attack him when he said this.

Roy's eye brow's knitted together, having noticed the fear and hesitance in Ed's voice.

"Where am I? Why am I here? And why are _you _here?" Ed asked glancing around, not noticing his surroundings very well, his eyes blurry.

"You're in the hospital because you collapsed in my arms. And _I'm_ here because **someone **has to make sure you're alright." Roy said a little hurt by Ed's tone.

Ed glanced at Roy quickly and then away. "I thought I told you not to take me here..."

Roy sighed. "You thought correctly." Roy said counting down the seconds until Ed would yell at him. '5...4...3...2...1...'

"Then why did you bring me here?" Ed asked calmly looking away from Roy.

This drew Roy's attention immdiatly. 'I'm gonna kill the bastard who broke Edward like this...' He thought to himself. "Because you where hurt. And still are apparently."

Ed looked back at him. "Wh-what...what did you...you find out...?" He asked scared, voice quavering.

Roy met his gaze. "Well besides the fact that some one decided to spear you through your shoulder after stealing your automail limbs..." He pretended to think. "Can't think of much else..."

Ed sighed, looking away, thinking Roy actually meant it. He was to tired to realize the truth.

Roy noted this. "Edward."

Ed looked up at him. "Since when do _**you **_call me...by my name?"

Roy sighed. "Since when do you...get raped?"

Ed's eyes went wide in horror and he immdeiatly pulled the covers over his head and started trembling. "Go away...go away...go away..." He whispered.

Roy frowned. "Edward?"

Ed started shacking uncontrolably. "Go away!" He whimpered, clutching his head. "GO AWAY!!"

Roy moved closer to him and leaned over him, placing a hand over him on the opposite side of the bed, besides Ed's chest. With his free hand he reached up and pulled the sheets off of his head. "Edward..." He said softly leaning closer. He caressed Ed's cheek gently with the back of his hand.

Ed stilled instantly. "Wh-what are you doing...?" He whimpered, his face pale.

Roy leaned closer. "Trying to comfort you..." He gently placed a kiss on the side of Ed's neck.

Ed jerked backwards. "You're Envy aren't you!?** Go away**! Stop messing with my head! I told you not be Mustang! Stop ruining him!!" He said staying as far away from Roy as possible, trembling violently, knee close to his chest and arm wrapped around it tightly, knuckles white and face deathly pale. "Go away..."

Roy froze where he sat, not making a move to go closer to Ed. "Envy raped you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes! You did! Now stop pretending to be Roy! I hate you Envy! I hate you! Just go away!" Ed said hoarsly.

For some reason those words hurt Roy. Alot. He closed his eyes tightly and lowered his face. "Edward..." He whispered. It hurt him to hear Ed speak to him like that. It hurt to know Ed thought he was Envy. That he was the one who had raped him. It hurt to hear Ed say 'I hate you'...even though it wasn't meant for him, but for Envy. The words were still directed at him though. But one thing tugged at his mind and he had to ask Ed what he meant.. "What did you mean about... _ruining _me?"

Ed glared at him angrily. "Stop lying to me! You're not Roy!"

Roy growled slightly. "Edward. Shut up and listen. I am not Envy. I would never hurt you. Alright? If any thing I want to make sure you're alright!"

Ed growled right back at him. "You're trying to mess with me again! I told you not to be Roy. You're ruining him for me!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know I like him! So stop fucking with my head already!" Ed said, his anger overcoming his fear.

Roy stared wide eyed at him. "You...you like me...?" He asked brethlessly. 'I must be dreaming...But even if I am...I wish this dream would stop...Edward being hurt like this is more like a nightmare then a dream...even if Ed just said he liked me...'

"No. I hate you, Envy! Just because you're pretending to be Roy doesn't mean I'm going to play this game."

"But...You like Roy Mustang?"

"Yes!"

Roy's heart skipped a beat or two...or three...maybe more...

Ed glared at him. "What? You already knew that! You told me you over heard me dreaming about him so why put on this stupid game now" He growled. "Bastard..." He said under his breath moving further away from Roy, still trembling.

Roy's heart skipped a few more beats. 'He..he dreams of me? HE LIKES ME?! This must be some twisted dream my mind came up with...'

Ed glared at the wide eyed, raven haired man for several minutes, shacking in fear and anger.

Roy's eyes were glazed over as his wildest dreams came true in front of him, but his worst nightmares followed right behind.

* * *

What felt like several hours later and a looooong heated, angry and surprised conversation Roy had **SOMEHOW **managed to prove to Ed that he wasn't Envy, but was in fact himself. 

"But...If..if you're Roy...then..." Ed said after a long silence of them both thinking over things quietly. His face paled drastically.

"Then what?" Roy asked the still frightened boy now sitting calmly(ish) besides him.

Ed looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Then...I just...just...t-told you...that...I..." He stopped unable to finish as he some how managed to pale and blush at the same time.

Roy smiled softly at him. "...that you like me..." He nodded. "Yes Edward. You just confessed that to me..." He said gently.

Ed blushed a brighter shade of red and looked away.

"So...Will you please tell me what happened to you?" Roy asked softly not wanting to make Ed get scared again.

Ed's blush faded as he paled again, trembling. "I went to the...the abandoned factory on the outskirts of Central...like that...like the message said...then I...when I got there it was so dark...I..he just came up be hind me...and whispered something in my ear..."

Roy slowly placed his hand on Ed's smaller one, caressing the soft flesh, encouraging him to continue.

Ed looked down at Roy's hand for a moment before continuing. "...he...he whispered something in my ear for the second time..and after I spun around I moved to push my braid back over my shoulder when...when I felt his...his breath on my hand and neck..." He paused. "He..he kissed my neck and then...hit me on the head..." He mumbled weakly.

Roy nodded in understanding. He now knew why the kiss he had placed on Ed's neck had made him react the way he did. "What happened when you woke up?"

Ed shuddered. "I was tied to a..chair in this small room and then Envy came in and...after he pulled my...g-gag off he started..." Ed shivered slightly and closed his eyes. "He started touching my right shoulder...on all the scars and cuts...and then he...he kissed him...he sat on my lap, stradling me and kissed me..." He whispered. "Then he started...tearing all the ropes off..."

Roy frowned slightly. The mere thought of Envy doing these things to Ed made him feel like he had failed Edward. And maybe he had. As Ed finished the rest of the story his frown deepened as did his utter hate for Envy. By the end of the tale Edward had started trembling violently again and Roy had drawn him into his arms.

Ed cried into Roy's shirt, feeling weak and helpless. "I..I don't want to cry in front of you..." He whispered weakly.

Roy shushed him and rocked him gently, running his hand through Ed's messy braid. "I know Edward..It's hard to cry in front of the ones you care about..." He had a single tear on his cheek as he said those words.

Ed nodded weakly in agreement. He clutched Roy's shirt tighter in his fist, feeling safe and warm in his embrace. He still wondered at the fact that Roy was holding him like this, or that he hadn't yelled at him for having revealed his feeling about his superior. "Co-colonel?"

Roy knew what Ed was going to ask but shushed him. "It's always hard to tell some one this type of thing..." He said softly. "And I've meant to for a while now..." He whispered. "Edward..." He pulled Ed closer. "I...I love you..."

Ed stiffened. His heart skipped a beat.(Sounds like Roy)

Roy pulled back from the hug slightly and looked down at Ed. Ed turned and looked up at Roy with glazed golden eyes. Before either of them could think they'd leant forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Neither knew who had met the other first.

Roy's eyes slid closed and he pulled Ed closer gently, kissing his blonde love deeply. Ed's eyes hesitantly closed as unwanted memories of Envy plagued his mind. He pushed the thoughts aside and leaned closer to Roy, trying to think only of the raven haired man kissing him so lovingly. So meaningfully. So...so amazingly!

Roy had had a lot of experience with kissing and knew exactly what to do to please Ed as he slowly probbed his tongue at Ed's soft lips, asking for entrance. Ed's lips parted and Roy's tongue moved in slowly, sending shiver's down Ed's spine.

Suddenly Ed pulled away and he clutched his stomach. Roy's eyes went wide and he looked down at Ed. "Edward? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly wrapping an arm around Ed's shoulders as the boy curled closer in on himself.

"It...it hurts so...m-much..." Ed whimpered, groaning.

Roy pulled Ed closer to be shoved away violently and hear Ed start coughing violently, choking. He sat up and moved closer to Ed, who started retching blood onto the bed covers besides him. He groaned and whimpered weakly before collapsing towards Roy, who caught him quickly and held him close.

* * *

**A while later...: **

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean exactly what I just said. The results are clear, I've tested them several times already to check for mistakes but there are none. He's clearly pregnant."

"But he's a guy!"

"You don't think I noticed that?"

"You don't need to be a doctor to realize that!"

"Well, I am a doctor any ways. And I ran the test atleast ten times. They all said the same thing. He's pregnant."

"Ed can't be pregnant!"

"I'm sorry Colonel Mustang, but he is." Doctor Fracaisles sighed, getting a headache.

"How?"

"Well, all males have low amount of female hormones in their bodies, and Ed's have been spiking more then they should be for a healthy younge male. Sure that in itself doesn't mean anything. But the presence of the ONLY female hormone Pregesterone is only found in pregnant women. And there is a very high amount found in Mr. Eric's blood."

"That's not what a meant! I mean...how?! He's a guy! Guys can't get pregnant! They don't have...eggs...or...wombs or...whatever else women have that men don't!"

"Colonel Mustang. I've noticed that Edward's arm and leg are missing. And I've heard some...classified information since I'm the head doctor in Central. And if I'm not mistaken, Edward preformed a human transmutation before. Correct?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roy frowned but nodded.

"Well...He may have...been changed in the process...gaining a womb...and the such...though no changes could be seen with the eye..."

Roy 's frown deepened. "So...he's pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "There's one way to find our for sure..."

Roy looked at Dr. Francaisles questioningly. "How...?"

"We'll have to wait for Edward to wake again. I'd rather he hear the news himself before I test him."

Roy crossed his arms over his chest and growled. "Fine. But I'm telling you...he's not pregnant." He said walking away in a huff, going to Ed's side in his new room. He hadn't woken up since he'd fainted.  
Roy had been very scared for him after seeing the blood on the bed and the pale boy in his arms and he'd rushed to get the doctor to check him over again. But now the only thoughts on his mind were whether Ed was alright, whether he would ever be the same after what Envy did to him, and whether the hell he was pregnant or not, or if that was even possible.

* * *

**Well. Chapter 9. I hope it's good. I'm not to sure. I kind of wrote it with out too much of a sense of how to set it up. It was hard trying to say the right things, and I hope the little breaks aren't to bad, or awkward. When I wrote this chapter that was my fear. I hope it doesn't sound to fake.**

**Ed: Wait a second...**

**Rose: Yes?**

**Ed: At the end there...I'm...I'm...pregnant?**

**Rose: (sighs) You'll know for sure if that's true or not in the next chapter.**

**Ed and Roy: But I want to know now! (pout)**

**Rose: I'm sorry, but you find out when the fans find out.**

**Ed and Roy: (grumble)**

**Ed: WAIT ONE SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rose: What now?**

**Ed: Roy...loves me?**

**Roy: Of coarse I love you! How could I not?**

**Rose: (rolls eyes) Yes Edward. Roy loves you.**

**Ed: XD**

**Roy: Hey Eddo?**

**Ed: Yeah...? (blush)**

**Roy: Did you mean it when you said you liked me?**

**Ed: Likes you! Heck no!**

**Roy: TTT.TTT**

**Ed: I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Roy: (glomps Ed)**

**Ed: YAY!!! (hugs Roy)**

**Roy: (tackles Ed to ground and pins down with a sly smirk)**

**Ed: (blush) Urm...(cut off by Roy kissing him)**

**Rose: Yeah. This may take a while...they seem very..."friendly" We'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Ed and Roy: (still kissing) Uhmm Hum!**

**Rose; (rolls eyes) They better not think they can do this all night. I have plans...(evil laugh)**

**So that is OFFICIALLY the end of Chapter 9. I hope you like it and thanks everyone for reading and reveiwing. I hope to have another chapter up soon. Please reveiw some more. Any suggestions are very welcome. I've already gotten a few. (which I already had planned) Any other ideas are very welcome.**

**I love you all for reading my story this far. Please stay with the story, I try to update as quickly as I can. Also please excuse the very bad spelling and grammer mistakes in the beginning chapters. I have been trying to proofread all my chapters. I may have missed some stuff in this one so please excuse. I finished writing it at MIDNIGHT.**


End file.
